Un paso mas
by NeSLY
Summary: Dos caminos... Tan separados que no podría tratarse de fortuna. Pero tan cercanos que solo puede ser el destino.


**Un Paso Más.**

**One-Shot.**

"**El viaje aun continúa desde ese entonces"**

_**Sasuke:**_

_Idiota…_

No lo entendía. En realidad a veces pensaba que lo que Naruto no quería, era entenderlo, mis razones mis motivos, todo a pesar de que dijera a cada rato que me entendía, no lo hacía. No podía entenderme, por la simple razón de que Naruto no sabe, no tiene tanto rencor en su alma como yo.

Por la más simple razón de todas… Naruto no está al borde de la locura como yo.

Lo he odiado, por exactos cuatro segundos, que ha sido lo que ha durado mi cuerpo mientras se dirigía con fuerza contra una de las paredes de piedra luego de que su Rasengan junto a mi Chidori casi nos matara. Naruto ha tenido quien lo agarrara inmediatamente.

…Yo, sin embargo, solo he tenido a Zetsu.

Quien todavía no está seguro de si ha hecho lo correcto o no al salvarme.

Luego llega Madara, luego comienza el letargo continuo de 'No es el momento' y aún así, a pesar de todo, mis ojos no se han despegado de Naruto, de lo estable que se encuentran sus emociones y reacciones en todo momento, es quizás a causa de mi cansancio. Pero el sigue en pie, y yo aún arrodillado.

"**En dirección hacia ese mundo que se conecta más allá de las nubes**

**Permaneciendo tan solo en el completo y agotado infinito de la tierra"**

-Sasuke ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el valle del fin?... Acerca de los ninjas de alto nivel.

Ha vuelto a acercarse, no necesito contar los metros, no los necesito por que se, que esa cercanía no se puede medir por una regla, por que esa cercanía que el muy idiota no se cansa de pretender mantener viva es únicamente unilateral.

El no entiende…

…_No entiende que lo único que quiero es destruirlo._

Por que finalmente, Konoha es él.

"**Estoy en medio de la luz y el viento**

**Este vínculo que tengo en mis manos es para siempre"**

-Después de nuestro encuentro, empecé a entender más acerca de ello. Nos hemos convertido en ninjas de alto nivel, Sasuke. Ambos.

El pretende saberlo, al observarme de esa manera, al comportarse extramente pasivo, sin gritos de por medio, anticipando incluso que antes que nada debe hablar conmigo. Es como si de un momento a otro hubiera accedido a madurar.

Como si el hecho de que estuviera a punto de asesinar a Sakura lo hubiera sacado de su eterno letargo de creer que yo podría cambiar.

-Así que dime... ¿Has visto lo que hay en mi corazón? ¿Sabes como me siento realmente? ¿Has visto lo que sucederá?

Sus ojos cerrados, y la mano directo a su corazón. Intento no sonreír, intento más que nada procurar no mostrar emoción alguna, a pesar de todo aquella imagen a logrado a más de divertirme, lograr ver lo pacifico que puede llegar a ser el idiota, tanto que incluso puede reflejar paz, tanto que incluso puede transmitirla.

…_Pero el sigue sin entenderlo._

Sus ojos me observan directamente, solo a mí.

-Si peleamos otra vez... Ambos moriremos…

…_Y yo se que él, tiene razón._

"**Un paso más rumbo a ese lugar lejano donde me superaré a mi mismo**

**En dirección hacia ese mundo lejano que se conecta con el arcoíris"**

-Nuestra batalla será inevitable, si es que realmente atacas a Konoha. Así que conserva todo tu odio, deja que se acumule y golpéame con todo tu poder ¡Por que soy el único que puede soportar toda la carga de tu odio! Es mi misión ¡Y la de nadie más!

Naruto no miente cuando dice que fui su primer lazo.

¿Mentiría yo si dijera lo contrario?

Desde que lo conocí, supe que era exasperante. Pero nunca creí que hasta tal punto. Es como un cumulo de sentimientos que al igual que la tristeza los dejo olvidados donde nadie, ni siquiera yo los pueda escuchar. Por que mi meta ahora es tan solo con mi clan.

…_Pero el no entiende._

-Soportare toda esa carga... ¡Y moriremos juntos!

…_¡El no entiende nada!_

"**Permaneciendo solo en el horizonte limitado por el borde de la tierra**

**Estoy atrapado entre la soledad y la anticipación"**

_**Naruto:**_

-..¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mí?!

Puedo pretender no haber escuchado su grito desesperado, e incluso fingir que no lo he escuchado.

Puedo hacer muchas cosas que en realidad nunca hago.

Pero es Sasuke el que esta enfrente mío, el que me mira con desesperación, como si estuviera a punto de golpearme por mis impertinencias, por mis palabras tan completas que para él suenan tan vacías.

…_Pero Sasuke no entiende._

Es incapaz de entenderlo, por que él no sabe lo que es sentirse querido, no lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, por que por más que lo intento mis sentimientos no llegan hacía él. Por que el no entiende que quiero salvarlo, incluso de si mismo. Por que Sasuke esta ciego, y ya no ve más allá. Solo hay una salida para todo esto y él lo sabe.

…_Tristemente es lo único que él sabe._

"**A raíz de la repetición de muchas reuniones, he llegado hasta este momento**

**Estoy aquí en este tiempo que sigue fluyendo a su propio ritmo"**

-Por que soy tu amigo...

Son repetidas las ocasiones en las que he mirado sus ojos y el ha visto lo míos.

Pero nadie más sabe, que por esos segundos yo veo su alma y el ve la mía, como cuando luchamos, Sasuke cree ver mi alma cuando luchamos, siempre lo ha creído así, pero yo puedo ver su alma cuando lo veo a los ojos, cuando sus ojos parecen atravesarme. Yo se que el logra ver a través de mi.

-Recuérdalos somos dos ninjas de elite ahora. No hay más cargas que soportar, Finalmente nos entenderemos el uno y el otro... Así sea en el otro mundo.

Emocionalmente hablando, siempre he sido más débil que Sasuke. No quiero que esto termine así, no quiero que su vida se apague en eso. No quiero que la mía se apague también. En realidad… Yo todavía no quiero morir, pero si es protegiendo a Konoha, si es protegiendo a Sasuke. Si es protegiendo a las personas que amo.

…_Yo no dudaré en hacerlo._

"**Si el día en el que pueda mirar hacia atrás por fin llega**

**Me será imposible olvidar las lágrimas"**

-Aléjate, Naruto. Sasuke podrá estar perdido, pero no permitiré que te lleve consigo.

Kakashi intervino.

Para ese momento la pequeña charla acerca de los motivos que debían mantener vivo a Naruto, como su sueño de ser Hokage y las personas que lo esperaban se quedó en el aire. Naruto ya no lo escuchaba. Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba. Sus dos pequeños ninjas se habían visto directamente el alma.

…_Y aceptaban su destino._

Un grito de Naruto anticipando lo inevitable bastó para que Sakura se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos. Naruto lo acababa de declarar, el sería el único al cual Sasuke se enfrentara. Sakura sintió su corazón partirse en dos al mismo tiempo.

_.::. Quizás si pudiéramos entendernos los unos con los otros .::._

Madara presintió lo inevitable cuando Sasuke hubiera recuperado su Chakra de la nada.

Y a pesar del agarre de Zetsu se hubiera levantado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios, no bastó una sala palabra del Uchiha para saber lo que tenía en mente. Sasuke acariciaba la idea de poder lograr asesinar al contenedor. Naruto en cambio arrugaba el entrecejo, decidido, consiente y preparado… Como un ninja de verdad.

_.::. Realmente me enorgullezco de haberte conocido, Sasuke .::._

Naruto apenas alcanzó a ponerse en guardia, a pesar de la constante pregunta del Kyuubi en su interior… _¿Estas seguro? _A pesar de ello, Naruto prefirió ignorarlo, al igual que la voz de Kakashi que se perdía entre los cuerpos de sus bunshin que sostenían al que alguna vez fue su sensei, a pesar del llanto entrecortado de Sakura gritándole que se detuviera, la voz de Kyuubi aún se escuchaba… _Después de que comiences, ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

Pero cuando la imagen de Sasuke corriendo hacía él se hizo presente, cuando vio que ni Zetsu ni Madara intervenían por él. Naruto sintió pena por su amigo. Ahora Sasuke estaba más solo que él. Prefirió no dejarse llevar por su imaginación que lo llevo hacía un Sasuke de doce años corriendo hacía él durante el entrenamiento.

Luego esa imagen voló al mismo Sasuke de trece años en el valle del fin, ya luego la imagen se volvía difusa. Sasuke se volvía el mismo Sasuke que ahora tenía presente… La sombra ausente del Sasuke que conoció una vez. Llevó una mano a su corazón por última vez y cerró los ojos por tan corto tiempo que pareció apenas un pestañeo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos corrían en dirección al contrario.

_Era tan solo un paso más. Era el destino. Era su destino._

"**Las escenas que encontré aquí, nunca me las voy a permitir olvidar, ni siquiera las lágrimas.**

**Vi que alguien me espera en el cielo, por eso ahora caminaré hacia ese lugar que brilla eternamente"**

+-+-**FIN-+-+**

_Bueno seré sincera…_

_No tenía planeado escribir ningún One-shot más por el momento, por lo menos no hasta una pequeña secuela o la continuación de 'Por culpa de él' sin embargo justo hoy leí el manga hasta el capitulo 486…_

_Y escribir este fic, fue casi inevitable. No pude evitar hacerlo._

_Y aunque dude mucho en publicarlo o no, finalmente me decidí por hacerlo, espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado o comentado. Realmente no estoy muy segura de por que he escrito algo como esto, es demasiado ambivalente y a la vez con un final tan abierto, no he leído que más pase en adelante. Pero se que inevitablemente terminaran medio matándose._

_Es por eso que hay bastante Spoiler de este capitulo, no podía dejarlo de lado. Y por cierto la canción indudablemente es de __**Arashi**__ y el nombre de la canción __**Mou Ippo**__ (Un paso más) es parte de su nuevo CD, Troublemaker. Esta canción particularmente me ha encantado, y cuando la escuche fue inevitable relacionarla con este One-shot. En fin… no los molesto más._

_Gracias por su apoyo de siempre._

_Nesly._


End file.
